The Paranormal Files: A Supernatural Fan Fiction
by SanaeKami
Summary: Aubrie Graham is a detective in small town Millshire, Massachusetts struggling with new missing person's cases. People seem to just disappear out of nowhere. But when two FBI agents show up and take over her case, Aubrie's world is turned on its head. By the way, I do not own Supernatural, that right goes to Eric Kripke. But I do own my OC's.
1. Case 1- The Disappearances Part One

Chapter 1

Aubrie Graham put her head in her hands and sighed. Another lost lead, and five missing persons cases that needed attending to, not to mention the other _twelve _thathad just come in.

She felt a slight chill as someone opened the front door to the station, and walked briskly over to Aubrie's desk. She looked up to a smiling Emily Dixon holding out a coffee cup. Aubrie took it gratefully and sighed.

"I swear if one more person in this town goes missing I'll walk out," Aubrie said sipping her scalding hot coffee. Emily frowned and took the seat in front of her desk.

"I'm sure you'll find something soon. So don't worry about it."

"I know, but it's so frustrating. The victims simply disappear into thin air and the only lead we had went missing last night." Fast footsteps echoed through the room and a man wearing a cowboy hat, whom Aubrie recognized as Dillon Kennedy the sheriff, pushed through the front doors cursing on his way out.

"What do you think about that?" Asked Emily standing up and stretching.

"Maybe a lead?" Suggested Max who stopped at Aubrie's desk to drop off paperwork.

"Or the Feds." Aubrie snapped as she glowered at the stacks of paperwork sitting in front of her. And now there was an endless pile to her left and right. She would definitely be staying for overtime tonight.

Suddenly a loud slam interrupted Aubrie's train of thought as the sheriff walked in with a man and a woman in suits following close behind. The three of them leaned closer to the group to see if they could overhear anything. Aubrie frowned as she realized what was going down in the back office. The blinds were partially open and everyone could see that the sheriff was _not _happy_._

The two departed after what looked like ten minutes of the sheriff's ranting. They didn't seem too happy either.

"What do you think that was?" Asked Max, turning back to the women as if searching their faces for an answer. He was a new hire and had yet to know about how things ran around here so of course, he was a bit confused.

"Well, the FBI must be taking over the case from the looks of it." Said Emily taking a sip from her now ice-cold coffee. She grimaced at the taste and threw it into the trash can next to her desk. Max seemed to be still mulling over the fact that the FBI had taken over a case.

"Then does that mean you won't be able to oversee any of the evidence? And won't you have to hand over what you have to the agents?" Asked Max who was now looking out the window at the flurries of snow falling onto the ground.

"I would, but the problem_ is that there is no evidence_." Remarked Aubrie. "They all just up and disappeared." She took another drink of her coffee and grimaced at the taste. She pushed her cup to the edge of her desk and laid her head down on her paperwork.

"Well, I'm sure something will turn up soon." Said Max with a nervous smile as he walked away leaving the two in silence.

Aubrie raised her head when the doors at the front of the station were thrown open, a large blast of icy wind knocking half the papers off of her desk and onto the floor. She bent down to grab them and saw feet moving towards the Sheriff's office. _It must be the agents_, she thought to herself as she placed her papers back onto her desk. This time they were whispering. The Sheriff moved his head and spotted Aubrie. He immediately beckoned to her when his eyes landed on her. She quickly stood up and went to his office.

"Is there something you want from me, Kennedy?" She said sweetly. The Sheriff shot her a glare and gestures to the FBI agents who were staring out the window at the swirling snow.

"I want you to take these two around the crime scenes and show 'em around. Give 'em the reports too. Oh! And go over the suspect too." He said sitting down and rubbing his forehead.

Aubrie turned her attention to the FBI agents whose eyes were on her now and shook her head. _Guess I'm back on the case then. _She thought as she gave them a smile.

***Authors Note***

Hello! This is my first ever Supernatural fanfiction and I hope to write more in the future. Please don't forget to vote and comment, thank you for supporting me so far,

-𝓢𝓪𝓷𝓪𝓮𝓚𝓪𝓶𝓲


	2. Case 1- The Disappearances Part Two

Case #1- "The Disappearances" Part Two

***Author's Note***

Italics are flashbacks. I also wanted to say that I obviously do not own Supernatural, that right goes to Eric Kripke. But I do have my OC's in here.

Aubrie threw open the doors of the station and trudged through the snow to her old pickup truck with the two FBI agents trailing behind her. Their names were Alice Dunne and Margaret Jones. It was strange having them around. There hadn't really been a need for Federal Agents in the past, but this was a rather peculiar case.

"So," Said Dunne as she got into Aubrie's pickup slamming the door shut behind her, "We should be heading to the crime scenes first. And then the surrounding forests." Aubrie nodded and started her truck. Neither agent seemed to be very talkative on the way to the first 'crime scene'.

"This is where Miss Isabelle Hart went missing, right?" Asked Jones stepping carefully over a snow pile. They were in front of the main Church in town, called Intersect Haven. Isabelle had last been seen walking to her car after helping out with nightly cleaning duties after a small gathering that had been held for the other people who were missing. Aubrie shuddered and the temperature seemed to drop almost twenty degrees. She spun around when she heard the distinct _click_ of a gun being loaded.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she saw both Jones and Dunne pull out pistols pointing them at the woods behind the church. A faint wailing could be heard and suddenly a person emerged from the shadows with a crooked smile on their face. Aubrie reached for her gun but a voice stopped her cold in her tracks. A voice she was all too familiar with.

"Hello, Aubrie. Long-time no see." A man said as he approached. His skin was paler and his voice a bit deeper, but Aubrie knew exactly who it was; Adam Scott her old partner. Time stopped as she thought about the time they had spent together.

_The first day they met was a rainy day in the middle of November. Aubrie was running towards the doors of the station with a hand over her head. She had forgotten to bring her umbrella that day. Once she reached the doors she flung them open and promptly marched to the Sheriff's office. He was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. The rain started to pick up when the door to the office met once more, revealing a man seemingly soaked to the bone. He took a seat next to Aubrie and the Sheriff finally spoke._

_"Aubie, this here is Adam Scott, your new partner." Aubrie grimaced. After all, it hadn't been too long since she lost her last partner. She looked from the Sheriff to Adam and sighed deeply._

_"Well, I guess we should get started then." She said as she walked away leaving Adam to listen to the sound of rain hitting against the windowpane._

Adam walked forward and a shot rang out. Aubrie snapped to attention and pushed Jones's hand down. Jones glared at her and aimed her gun for Adam's head. More memories resurfaced.

_Adam sat across from Aubrie at her desk and helped her with the piles upon piles of paperwork she had to finish by the end of the day. A smirk came onto his lips as Aubrie's head slowly tilted towards the papers she was working on. She was asleep but her head hit the table with a thud and she jumped up. Adam couldn't stop laughing._

_"What's so damn funny huh?" She snapped pulling a paper off of her face._

_"I-i-it's just, you were _

"Stop! I-I-I, I know him! He's my old partner that disappeared a long time ago." She stuttered still shell shocked from seeing Adam right in front of her. She still remembered the day it happened, the day he went missing.

_It was raining cats and dogs the day they got the call. A student from the local high school had gone missing. She had last been seen in the parking lot of the school. Her parents were horrified and an investigation was launched. More than one hundred people volunteered even in this weather to help search. Even though that search would be for naught, like all the other missing person cases in the town._

_Aubrie hopped into her patrol car with Adam quickly following. They were headed to the forest. When they arrived there were people everywhere combing through the trees and calling out the girl's name. Aubrie walked over to the Sheriff and he told her about the area and where they had searched._

_Adam meanwhile was slowly walking towards the forest. Aubrie quickly caught up with him and yelled at him to slow down, but it was almost as if he was in a trance._

_"Adam! Adam Scott! Stop right ther-," Aubrie was cut off as someone emerged from the shadows. It was the girl they had been looking for. But something was a little off, and Aubrie could feel the air around her turn stale and cold. Her arms were shaking as she held her gun aimed a the girl's chest. _

_"Don't move." She said calmly. A twig snapped in the distance and she glanced over her shoulder and looked back only to see the girl's mouth around Adam's neck. blood was pouring onto the ground and Aubrie felt her hands shake as squeezed the trigger, a loud bang alerting the search party of their location. Her eyes shut tight as she shot twice more at the girl holding Adam before she opened her eyes to reveal that there was no one there. She gasped at the pool of blood that lay before her as she heard footsteps approaching and a hand on her shoulder. _

_The Sheriff was standing next to her, in his hand was her gun. He must've taken it when she was staring at the blood. _

_"Can you explain to me what the hell just happened?" He snarled, his eyes now on the blood. _

_Aubrie stared in disbelief at him and told him what she saw. He looked at her like she was insane. He grabbed her by the shoulders and told her that she wasn't thinking right now and that she needed to get back to the station to be questioned. Yet she still could not move. He gently grabbed her by the hand and led her to a patrol car. She sat in the passenger seat and heard the door shut._

Adam offered a sinister smile as another figure appeared from the woods. It was the same girl Aubrie saw attack Adam that day. She had tried so hard to push that memory down deep into her brain so that people wouldn't think she was crazy, but she knew what she saw, and now realized what had to be done. Slowly she reached for her gun but then she saw Jones run at the two with a blade in her hands. Is that a machete? Aubrie thought to herself as Adam dodged the sudden attack.

"You need to stay here. That gun won't do you any good on these bastards. Well, at least yours won't" Dunne said as she pulled a blade from her jacket and ran to help Jones.

Aubrie stood shellshocked as the two slashed at Adam and the girl. Her hands were still shaking, her finger still on the trigger. What the hell did they mean? She thought as she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her back. A sharp pain raced through her body as she felt something on her neck. She tried to push the person off of her but she couldn't move her arms. She heard the fighting come to an end, "Shit! One of them got her." Snapped Jones as Aubrie's nearly lifeless body fell to the ground.

"To who do I owe the pleasure," a man's voice rang out as Aubrie looked up at the sky. Her skin felt like it was on fire as she struggled to move. She managed to roll onto her stomach and nearly gagged at the sight before her. There in the distance were two bodies, without their heads. Aubrie quickly turned away to look at the two agents, who she suspected was not who they said they were. They were facing a man in a white lab coat. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his face turn towards her, it was the old coroner, Daniel Hart. He had been one of the first to go missing, it had been around three years since he was last seen. Come to think of it, his wife had been missing for a year.

"Hunters, I presume." He said his voice deep and filled with a subtle undertone of rage. Jones glared at him and then glanced at me, she blanched, her face turned white as if she had seen a ghost. Her fist clenched around the machete she was holding and she started to move in on Hart when a man ran out of the tree line, a machete in his hand as well, but it seemed as though Hart had been anticipating this and turned to face the man just in time to dodge his blow and lands a punch on his face. But the man did not stay down for long as he got up he slashed at Hart, "Give it up you damn son of a bitch!" He screamed as his blade missed the coroner's neck by an inch.

"No, I don't think I will," Said Hart as he looked back to see even more people emerging from the trees.

"Well, I think you just did!" The man snapped as he cut Hart's head off. It rolled a few feet before landing at Aubrie's side. She gagged and slowly got to her feet only to be knocked back by someone else who tried to bite her throat. But before they could the man cut their heads off, it rolled across the ground, and to Aubrie's horror, it was yet another one of her colleagues. The man grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her towards the church where Jones was waiting.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled Dunne as she sliced at the people surrounding her.

The man snorted and barely dodged one of the people attacking him.

Aubrie watched from afar as Jones led her into the church locking the door behind them and dragging a bench over to it for extra measure. Aubrie sat down in a pew and clasped her hands until she felt Jone's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at her. She was holding out a scrap of cloth. Aubrie gratefully accepted it and tried to tie it around her neck to stop the bleeding, but strangely when she took it away from her neck there was no blood. She looked toward Jones, confused as to why her wound had stopped bleeding so quickly. However, Jones gave her a look of sorrow and remorse as she took a seat next to her.

"I know this all seems a little crazy right now," She said as Aubrie cocked an eyebrow, "Okay,_ a lot crazy_." She paused in thought as if to carefully let Aubrie in on some horrible secret. Her hand moved unconsciously to hold her neck wound.

"Now you may not believe me, but something happened when that man, no, _thing_ bit you." She paused again looking towards the makeshift barricade at the front of the church.

Aubrie tensed as she suddenly felt pain rip through her gums and jaw. She fell to the floor her hands tightly clenching her mouth as she screamed. Jones grabbed her arms and helped her back to the pew.

"Look, I know what you're going through right now, but I want you to know that it'll all be over soon." She whispered rubbing circles into Aubrie's back as she continued to scream the pain flowing through the rest of her body.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the man and Dunne entered the church stained in blood. But the man stopped in his tracks when he saw Aubrie doubled over clutching her mouth. He stormed over and dragged her out of the pew, throwing her on the ground, "You kept one of the bastards alive?" He shouted.

"We didn't have a choice!" Jones shouted as Aubrie stood slowly, her body now numb. She tried to speak, but when she opened her mouth, she felt a second set of teeth. They were sharper than normal. And then she felt something she couldn't quite describe. When she looked up to the group, who were busy arguing, she noticed that she couldn't look away from the blood-spattered clothes and skin. Without thinking she leaped at Dunne, knocking her to the floor.

***Author's Note***

Sorry, this chapter was so long, I just started writing and I couldn't stop. I hope to have the next chapter posted soon, and any guesses as to who this new canon character is? Thank you for supporting me so far,

SanaeKami


	3. Case 1- The Disappearances Pt 3

***Author's Note***

Flashbacks are in italics.

Aubrie was on top of Dunne in seconds. Her teeth bared and poised for the woman's neck. She was intoxicated by the scent of blood. She simply couldn't help it. Her throat was so dry, and this is what her body was telling her that she needed, yet she simply could not go through with it. Instead, she leapt backward and held her head in her hands. Her head was throbbing.

"You know what has to happen." The stranger said. He nodded towards Aubrie. She kept her head in her hands as she heard sirens. God, what would everyone think happened when they got down here? She thought as a hand grabbed her shoulder turning her to face them. It was the man, he was holding his bloody machete, but it wasn't aimed at her, it was pointed at the floor.

"There's a way, you know. We don't have to kill her." Said Jones her hand on her holster. She eyed the man with uncertainty. Unsure if he would listen.

"Well, if there's a way, how come I've never heard of it?" He asked turning to face her, the machete now concealed in his flannel. He snorted and looked back at Aubrie, his eyes going straight to the now healed bite on her neck.

"There's only one recorded case of it working, but it's still something." Replied Jones her hands reaching into her pocket pulling out a flip phone. She flipped it open and dialed, placing the phone to her ear.

"It's me," She said, her voice slipping into a southern drawl. "We have a bit of a... situation if you know what I mean." She paused to look at the now open doors of the church only to see the outlines of police cars coming down the road. She quickly wrapped up the conversation and threw the phone back into her pocket.

"We need to move, now." She said, the slight accent disappearing. But before that, we need to do something about the mess outside." She shuddered and looked out the doors at the countless bodies that lay on the ground. Dunne nodded grimly and ran outside.

"So, let's get going." Said the man, grabbing Aubrie by the arm dragging her out the door and through the forest just as the police showed up.

The group was met with an immaculate 1967 black Chevrolet Impala. Jones gasped at the car her eyes wide, "And are you sure it's okay if we go with you? Mister, we don't have your name yet?"

"Yeah, just try not to get blood all over the seats. And, by the way, it's Dean. Dean Winchester." This left Dunne shocked. "Winchester, like John Winchester?" She asked now in the back of the Impala her arm around Aubrie keeping her upright.

"Yeah, that's him." He said putting the car into drive, then peeling off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"He's your Dad? I've known him for a few years, never knew he had a kid." Dunne said her eyes now back on Aubrie, a hand on her forehead.

"Well, I haven't exactly heard from him lately," a frown flickered on his face for a second but he was back to smiling when he heard where they were headed.

Aubrie felt her head throb and fell in and out of consciousness as she heard her phone ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and raised it to her ear trying to ignore the incessant ringing in her ears.

"Hello," she whispered her eyes widening when she heard Max's concerned voice on the other line.

"Aubrie? Where are you? Emily is freaking out right now, and what happened at the church? It looks like something caught fire! Your truck's here, where are you?"

Aubrie frowned and looked towards Jones who simply shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry Max, but I can't tell you where I am right now, it's confidential. I'll talk later," She said as she ended the call and rested her head on her knees.

The rest of the ride was in silence as Dunne and Jones kept their eyes on Aubrie, patiently waiting until they reached their destination, a small law office that had the name 'Harley Monroe, Law Office' in faded gold letters. The two women exited the car as Dean grabbed Jones by the arm, "And you think a damn lawyer is going to help cure a vamp? What's he gonna due sue the bastard?" Jones looked back and nodded, giving no further explanation as she flung open the front door.

"Welcome, Mr. Munroe is in a meeting right now, but if you want I ca-" The woman at the reception desk gaped in horror at the sight before her and raced down a hallway where a door was promptly slammed open.

"Well, that was one way to react," Dean said as he looked the room over. It was a seemingly normal office space, the usual front desk, computer, and coffee machine to the side. His thoughts were cut short however when the receptionist came running back out of breath, "He'll see you now!"

The group followed her into the brightly lit hallway which made Aubrie's eyes burn so much she had to cover them for fear of going blind. When the door shut behind them she noticed that it was remarkably darker than it had been in the hallway yet she kept her eyes shut tight, for fear of something changing with the lighting. 'I don't even know where I am,' she thought, her eyes clouded with tears threatening to fall at the drop of a hat. All she could hear was her breathing but in an instant, the silence all but came to a halt as a smooth southern accent reached her ears.

"Now, what have we here?"

Aubrie raised her head to see a man leaning against a desk with his hands in his pockets. He had a tight smile on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes. And speaking of his eyes they were a deep brown with a hint of gold, reminding her of someone she had seen, _well_, beheaded not too long ago, Adam. She flinched and looked away desperate to look at anything but the stranger's eyes when Dean asked a question, "How the hell do you plan to cure her exactly?"

Munroe smiled grimly at Dean and nodded to Dunne who tossed him a small vile full of a dark red liquid which Dean figured was blood.

"So you're gonna make her drink some blood? You do know that'll turn her, right? Or have you never heard of vamps before?" He said accusingly reaching into his flannel, pulling out a gun, aiming right at the man's heart, "Now if this goes haywire, you better be expecting a bullet."

Dean's eyes seemingly stared into the man's soul as Aubrie let out a blood-curdling scream and tried to run out of the room, but Dunne and Jones held her arms down.

"Now, please take care to properly restrain her Nicole. While I get the ingredients."

As Harley excused himself Dean turned to Jones, "So you've been using fake IDs too? Who are you exactly?" Jones tensed and paused, but gave in.

"Well, since you told us who you are we should come clean too. My name's Nicole Campbell, this is my sister Lydia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said in a mock curtsy. Dean nodded and lowered his gun.

"So how exactly did you stumble upon this 'cure,'? It got anything to do with witches?"

"Witches? No. It's an old remedy passed down from an ancestor. I got the journal with me if you wanna take a look." This, in turn, earned a glare and a kick from Lydia.

"Don't you dare, God help me! You know we don't share that shit with strangers," Lydia hissed her arms crossing. Nicole smirked and leaned against the desk. "Well, he's not exactly a stranger now is he?" She said sending Dean a wink. Which, Dean returned with an eyebrow raise.

"Now I do believe I have all of the ingredients for this here potion. All I need is something to..." Harley trailed off as he searched the drawers of his desk. "Aha! There it is, I've been looking for this for quite some time now. I can't believe it was right in front of me this whole time!" He quickly grabbed a rag and went about cleaning the bowl. But a low growl came from Aubrie when the 'Dead Man's' blood, making Dean snap his gun towards her. But by this point, she was attempting to flee.

"It must be the blood," Lydia remarked as she grabbed onto Aubrie's shoulder once more.

Meanwhile, Aubrie felt like puking. The smell of the blood made her nauseous. It was almost the equivalent of sour milk, rotten. Yet she knew she needed this cure, she needed to get back to normal, well the new normal in any case.

When Harley finished mixing the ingredients he slowly approached Aubrie, his steps full of caution. This caused her to flash her fangs at him.

"Now I think you should know that this is going to be a very, well, painful process. In some cases, the turned have flashbacks to their time as a vampire, but I doubt that'll happen to you seeing as though you weren't even infected for more than twenty-four hours. And the next thing is that this is going to be extremely painful so you might want to brace yourself."

His words barely reached Aubrie's ears as she clenched her jaw. A few moments of silence passed as she contemplated what was about to happen to her. She slowly nodded and unclenched her jaw, tentatively grabbing the bowl from his hands she carefully tipped it towards her lips and gagged. The smell was so disgusting, so rotten, it seemed unnatural, but she knew it had to be done. 'Maybe if I just think of it as cough syrup, it can't be too bad, right?' She thought as she closed her eyes and wordlessly sent a prayer to whatever god was listening. And then she drank the vulgar concoction. But before she could finish the door was thrown open revealing a man in a leather jacket holding a machete in his hands. He looked from Dean who now had his gun drawn and then on to Aubrie who was still struggling with drinking the contents of the bowl.

"What the hell is going on in here?" His voice boomed as Aubrie screamed and fell to the floor clutching her throat, dropping the now empty red-stained bowl with a loud clang on the floor. The man glared at her and then at Monroe, who was smirking.

"A little too late aren't we Constantin?" Monroe mocked as he walked towards the man and poked him in the chest. The other man grumbled at him as he now held the blade against Monroe's throat, "Should I kill you too?"

"And why ever would you do that? I'm no good dead." His eyebrow raised as he looked behind Constantin to see some faces were missing. "And where is Bastien runoff to now? Did he go to clean up another one of your messes?" He smirked as he leaned back to take a better look at Aubrie. She looked better, but not by much. Her recovery would take a long while.

"I have informed you before that he is still back home, injured of course, from you." He glared looking around the room from Dean to Lydia and Nicole. Their eyes grew wide as they noticed the scar on his left temple.

"You must be stupid or something, after what you've done to us?" snapped Lydia her eyes voice of anger and contempt.

"Excusez-moi?" Constantin questioned his eyebrow arching.

In seconds Lydia's hands were on his throat with Nicole and Dean attempting to pry her off.

"You know what you did," She said releasing her grip from his throat, but not before spinning around and punching him in the nose, forcing him to fall backward.

Constantin gave her a look full of confusion and then it hit him. The familiar-looking tattoo on her collarbone. He then realized the gravity of the situation, a situation he had hoped to avoid.

"Words cannot describe how sorry I am to-" He was cut off as another punch landed on his nose.

A look of genuine sorrow overcame his face as he looked over to Aubrie who was still screaming and writhing on the ground

"If I had known-" Constantin was cut off as Lydia's fist landed on his face once again forcing him to hold on to the door frame. Tears were streaming down her face as she hit him over and over again. Dean and Nicole didn't bother to step in this time they instead focused on Aubrie who was still screaming.

During the ordeal, Aubrie felt as though her blood was on fire as she attempted to stop the pain she ended up scratching at her skin, especially her neck where her bite laid. She was covered in her own blood now but she couldn't help it. The pain was horrendous, and people around her screaming and fighting was certainly not helping all that much.

"Aubrie! You need to stop clawing at your skin, you're going to rip yourself to shreds!" Snapped Nicole as she grabbed her arms and grabbed something out of her back pocket.

Aubrie heard a metallic clink and her arms were pushed behind her back, a cold metal surrounding her wrists. They had cuffed her. She immediately struggled against the metal and tried to stand but was held down by Nicole. Her eyes looked tired and she gave a small shake of her head motioning to a now bloodied Constantin.

The pain had subsided but not by much and she still felt as though her veins were full of molten lava and she started to scream again.

"Could someone please shut her up!" An anger-filled Lydia shouted as she slapped Constantin across the face one last time. His head swaying limply to the left.

"You know I tried to stop it, right?" He asked his voice the ghost of a whisper.

"No, you knew what we had but you _'didn't wanna risk it.' _Just remember, you took away our little sister and you knew we had a cure! No amount of apologizing can fix that."

Lydia turned on her heel and stormed out of the building with Constantin on her heels. Leaving behind a confused looking Dean.

"So, who the hell was he?"

"He was... a hunter. And as you could guess he's not exactly from here. But let's get one thing straight, he stopped being one the moment he -," Nicole trailed off staring out the door as she slowly made her way after her sister.

"That was something, but I need to get going. Can you take care of Aubrie? I mean I would but I gotta lead I gotta follow up on in California."

"No can do. I'm afraid my hands are a bit tied up here what with the mess you all caused back in Millshire."

"Well, I guess an extra hunter wouldn't hurt anything," Dean said eyeing Aubrie warily, "But she doesn't know a thing about hunting. That's what worries me. I don't need her getting hurt again."

A small smile formed on Monroe's lips as he said, "Well who better to teach than the son of _the_ John Winchester?"

***Author's Note***

Sorry if this chapter was a bit strange. I haven't written in a while and I just kept getting more and more ideas for characters in this series. I also changed the original timeline so it is set in season one a little bit before the pilot episode. I definitely plan to come back later and flesh out this chapter I just don't have the time right now because of school and band and drama (theater.) So I hope you liked this chapter even though it kinda came out of nowhere,

-SanaeKami


End file.
